Everything Comes With a Price
by ForbiddenFlowers
Summary: Kagome lived in the lap of luxury her entire life and wanted nothing more than to be free of the heavy expectations laid upon her. In a moment of desperation she escaped from her home, only to be captured and sold as a slave. Will she ever find her way back home? Rated for intense scenes, nudity and language. Some OOCness included.
1. Actions Have Consequences

Pale, soft skin shuddered gently under the dull moonlight. Hands wandered yearningly across one another, as their legs tangled together in a tight embrace. Slowly her nails began to dig desperately into his strong unblemished back. She bit her bottom lip repeatedly to suppress her cries of immeasurable desire. With each thrust she felt herself getting closer to climax. Gently he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, dragging his sharp fangs against her delicate flesh. As she writhed achingly below his mass, she felt herself quickly losing control. She arched her back, pressing hard against his chest and cried out…

Kagome moaned loudly as she wriggled in ecstasy. She felt a deep rush escape herself as she released her body of her womanly desires.

"Well I'm glad one of us is enjoying themselves," muttered a sarcastic voice from across the room.

Sitting up abruptly, Kagome opened her eyes to see a woman watching her disbelievingly against some cold bars. The woman appeared nude, barely covered with a ragged blanket that was clearly too small. Her cold eyes shone brightly in the dark, nearly glowing, like two menacing crimson pools threatening to swallow you whole. Slowly Kagome began to look around at her surroundings; everything sluggishly returning to her.

The room, if you could even call it that, was poorly lid and was practically bare. It appeared to have been carved out of a mountain side; cold stone jutted out at random angles encircled the majority of the space, accompanied by a damp clay floor. The bars behind the woman were short and seemed to be slightly rusted over; probably from the dampness of the cell. All that could be heard was a quiet dripping sound in the distance, nothing more. As a mouse scurried past her bare foot, she resisted the urge to squeak in disgust.

"Welcome back to reality. Must have been a nice dream, what with all the noise you were making. Would have never expected someone like you of all people to be having _those_ types of dreams; especially not before you got sold off into servitude," snickered the woman, her eyes incredulously looking Kagome over from head to toe. "Aren't you _untouched_? Shouldn't you be a little more concerned about your predicament?"

Kagome shifted slightly in place as she tried to pull her knees up to her chest and wrap her naked body in the rag beside her. She felt her face grow hot as memories of the previous dream began replying in her mind. She'd never had such a dream before, and she was more than a little embarrassed that someone other than herself knew about it. No matter how much she willed it, she wasn't able to conjure up the man's face, only mischievous visions of his body remained; his muscular back that she had clawed, his sharp fangs that had tantalized her neck, his rough hands that had groped her breast, his strong legs that had thrust his manhood deep inside of her. She could feel her heart quicken at the thought of _that_.

The woman made a loud whistling sound, startling her from her thoughts. "Must have been some kind of dream," she called out as she slowly dropped her ragged blanket and crossed the cramped room. Kagome eyed her cautiously as the unknown woman kneeled down beside her, her face leaning in towards her own. Instinctively she tried to lean back, but quickly found herself trapped against the stone wall. The crimson eyed woman leaned in closer as Kagome shut her eyes tightly, quietly whimpering as she felt the other woman's callused fingers roughly stroke the damp space between her inner thighs. "My, my, what do we have here?" she whispered haughtily against her ear. Unhurriedly she brought her fingers up to her dark, threatening, eyes. Slowly she examined her fingertips, a white sticky substance coating them, webbing between each finger. "For someone who's never been with a man, your body is awfully naughty…" Her red lips curled into an almost mocking smile as Kagome watching in horror as she licked each of her fingers clean. "Maybe I should show you how it's done," she whispered reaching her hand back below, her finger primed to force their way inside of Kagome's hot, virginal crevice. Shaking her head, Kagome's eyes pleaded with the woman to stop as she felt her fingers spread her vaginal lips open and rub her clit roughly.

Suddenly there was a loud, sharp scrapping sound, accompanied by the quiet scuffs of shoes and a murmured voice. The woman growled low in her throat, clearly angry that they had been disturbed. "Tch. Maybe another time…" she grumbled as she stood and sauntered toward the rusty bars. A small sigh of relief escaped Kagome's lips as she watched the crimson woman cross the small space to where she'd originated. She couldn't help but feel as though she had been saved by the unknown intruder. She wanted to thank whoever it was, but she knew that the persona hadn't come to purposefully relieve her of her current predicament.

"Kagura," snarled a voice in the shadows beyond the bars. Kagome squinted desperately to see who was there, however it was hard to make out more than a bulky white shadow amongst the darkness. Even though she couldn't make out the face, she knew it was a man. His voice was rough; it sounded deep and cruel and suddenly Kagome regretting thinking this man had been a savior of any kind. "Kagura, come here," beckoned the voice. The woman shuddered in clear disgust, but obediently got closer to the bars. The figure stood tall, reeking of alcohol and of offensive body odour. "Kagura, don't give a fuss like last time, not if you want out of this cell. I'd hate to tell the master that you had an accident." Kagome shook upon hearing his emphasis on the word, "accident." Kagura grit her teeth tightly and took another step toward the bars, her body nearly pressing against the coarse metal. "Just think, this may be our last time together; don't you think we ought to make it special?" The grubby man reached a filthy hand through the bars and rubbed her face, leaving a dirty patch on her pale cheek. He proceeded to run his hand along her thin neck, across her pronounced shoulder blade, and down to her bare breast, her nipple erect from the cold. She stood glaring at the man angrily; hatred visible in her icy eyes. "Now Kagura, turn around. I have a surprise for you." The woman hesitated. "Kagura," his voice boomed. Obediently she turned around, now facing Kagome.

The man shifted, the sound of metal clanking away. There was the sound of something dropping to the floor in a heap before another hand reached through the bars. "Lean against the bars Kagura," command the shadow and she did as she was told. Two dark hands could be seen rubbing along her hips, squeezing and stroking her, dark smudgy marks being left in their place. One hand disappeared and suddenly the woman had been forced in a bent over position, the missing hand now on her back. "Come Kagura, you know what do to do. Spread your legs and show me everything," he hissed in the darkness. The woman once more hesitated, her body stiffening.

The man, apparently tired of her hesitating, grabbed her by the hips and forced her hard against the bars, looping a rope around her neck and tying it tightly against the jagged bars. "That ought to keep you busy." Struggling to breathe, the woman gripped tightly against the rope around her neck, her nails scratching into the fibers to somehow loosen its hold; the rope did not budge. While her attention was diverted, he proceeded to spread and tie her legs to the bars. Kagome could see that she needed help, but was far too afraid to do anything. She watched as the woman began changing colour from the lack of oxygen. She looked like she was on the verge of passing out when the man finally release the rope around her neck. "This could have been easier you know," he rasped as she greedily took in what air she could. She hadn't even fully taken a breath when she felt what seemed like a fist trying to heave its way between her rear cheeks and enter her. She attempted to scream, but nothing came out; her throat too sore from the previous struggle.

"N…no…nooo," she pleaded as she felt him once more slam his thick, hardened mass against her tight entrance. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt her body slowly begin to stretch to allow the head of his member, all the while her flesh threatening to tear. "It… it won't fit…" she exclaimed, once more pleading with the man to stop. With that, the man thrust even harder against her body, finally forcing his way deep within, her body swallowing his erection whole, splitting as he continued to have his way with her. Kagura's eyes clouded over as he began pumping her harder and faster against the cold rusty bars, his hands gripping her wrists tightly. With each thrust he pulled her arms towards him, forcing the metal to grate against her buttocks, making her flesh raw.

"This… could have… been easier… on you… you know…" he breathed between thrusts. "Norm... ally… I'm not… an… ass man… but I… thought I'd… make an… exception… for you." Thin trails of dark red could be seen running along her near transparent flesh.

"St…st… op… hur… hur… ts…" Kagura whimpered again and again as tears streamed down her red face.

"Soon… almost… almost… therrrrrrrrre…" groaned the shadowy figure as he unleashed his repressed load deep within her, releasing his grasp on her wrists. "Ahhhhhhhhh…. I've… wanted to… do that for… for a while now." The woman chest flopped forward, her rear still held high from her legs being bound to the bars. "Just look… at that!" the unknown man said with pride and he slapped her raw hide, his semen oozing out of her anal canal. "Just seeing you… like this… makes me hard …all over again… How about… we use… your other hole… next"

Kagome watched as the woman continued to hang from the bars lifelessly, a puddle of blood and semen collecting below her ankles. Shaking in fear, she opened her mouth to say something, but could hardly muster a sound. She watched in repulsion as the woman's limp body began lurching back and forth once more, her arms and face dragging along the floor with each thrust, her eyes dark and empty. "St… stop…" she whispered, her words drowned out by the slamming against the rusty bars and the shadows grunts and groans. "H…help…" she croaked out a little loader this time, her fear increasing with each clang she heard.

How had things come to this?

The last thing she could remember was a lavish party the night before; or had it been the night before? How long had she been out before awakening in that small dark space? Thoughts swirled around her head hazily as she struggled to remember the party at all. Her entire life had been devoted to lessons within a large estate, lessons that would prime her to be the perfect wife. She'd hardly ever been allowed to leave the manor when she had spotted the invitation addressed to her. Frantic for an opportunity to leave the estate's protected walls, she had hid the letter and its contents from those around her. She was overjoyed to receive an invitation to a secret party, and she wasn't about to allow anyone to ruin this chance. Quietly in the dead of night she had crept from her home to attend an extravagant mascaraed, far from the prying eyes of her family. But what had happened after that? She remembered talking with a gentleman, and him bringing her a glass of water when she was feeling dehydrated. At the time he had seemed like such a kind gentleman with such an earnest and sweet smile. Could there have been something in the drink? Could the party itself have been a trap entirely? Oh, why did she ever think to run away from her home and venture into a world she knew nothing about? Surely someone must have noticed she was missing by now; perhaps they were even looking for her at this very moment!

"HELP!" she screamed, her voice echoing throughout the corridor. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!"

"What do… you think you're… doing?" blared the man, clearly surprised by her outburst.

"HELP!" she screamed again.

There was the sound of rope being cut, as the woman's body fell in a heap on the ground. Although she couldn't see him, she could hear the sound of the shadow trying to gather his things. "Shit! And things were just getting good!" Suddenly there was the sound of a loud door scrapping again, but this time with the sound of various feet rushing to her cell. Although she was still unable to see the eyes of the people on the other side, she knew she was safe; as safe as she could be in her predicament.

"Please!" she begged. "Please help us. There's a man in the corridor. He attacked us."

She could hear muttering amongst the darkness followed by the clinking of a key being forced into a lock. "Tch," scoffed one of the figures as they pulled the door open and stepped inside. "Damn. She may have not been a virgin, but she was still prime merchandise. We could have sold her as a knowledgeable sex slave, but now what are we going to do with her?!" The man was short and unappealing looking. He hunched slightly against a small wooden staff, his dark green skin and large eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. Leaning down he grabbed the woman by the hair and held her face up to his. "Such a waste!" he exclaimed as he threw her head back on the damp clay and kicked her along her ribcage. "We don't need damaged goods. Feed her to the dogs and be done with it."

"WAIT!" Kagome cried. "Can't you heal her… or… or something?"

The little man waddled up to her as he looked her up and down, his eyes lingering against her exposed breasts. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Kagome pulled the small ragged cloth up against her chest. "We don't keep useless baggage. Fortunately, you will fetch a nice enough price on your own. Proceed with feeding that one to the dogs, and get this one to the holding cells upstairs. We can't chance losing another one. Lord Sesshomaru will not permit another mistake." The small man gazed around the room trying to find any evidence of the intruder that may have been left behind. Finding nothing more than the puddle below the woman by the gate, he grumbled low to himself. "Tch, best get a move on Jinenji," he barked as he stepped out of the poorly lit cell.

"Yes Jaken," the other man replied as he emerged from the darkness. His face was severely deformed and he looked like he could fill the entire chamber on his own. His arms were long and his back was far more hunched than the previous man. Even though his form was intimidating, he still seemed so kind, his clear blue eyes reflecting Kagome's face. Walking up to Kagome, he picked her up and gently placed her over his shoulder.

"Wait! No! Put me down."

"There, there," he replied trying to sooth her. "Not much longer now." As they left the dark enclosure he grabbed Kagura by the leg and slowly began to drag her body from the room, Jaken in toe. "We'll find you a home."

A/N:

So this is my first story in a really long time. I hope you guys like it.


	2. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

As Jinengi advanced towards the door from whence he'd came, Kagome took the opportunity to look within the many cells that lined the long corridor. Each chamber appeared just as unappealing as hers, the each inhabitant looking more lifeless than the last. With heads hanging heavily, they stared back at her with nothing more than the desire to submit and surrender, their eyes seeming somewhat hollow to her. Feeling a shiver travel down her spine, Kagome closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine anything but the place she was currently in. She couldn't help but notice that all of the prisoners appeared to be female. Was it just her imagination, or had there really not been any men among the lot.

Jinenji came to a stop, his hand releasing its hold on the woman's leg. Gripping the corroded door handle tightly, he pulled the door free from its tight frame. The hinges let out a sharp screech as they permitted the door to creak open. Once more he reached for the girl to his side, this time grabbing hold of her fair arm, her head bobbing weakly to the side. "Poor thing," he quietly whispered to himself, his large brow creasing in displeasure. Leaning forward, he proceeded to climb the stairway before him; both girls in his grasp, his pathway dimly lit by dying candlelight.

Jaken looked on as Jinenji's large physique disappeared within the winding staircase, the door scraping to a close behind him. Spinning around on his heel, he made his way towards the opposite end of the dark corridor, his feet hurriedly scuffing along the ground. "Tch, Lord Sesshomaru won't like this one bit." Jaken quickly came to a halt upon reaching a dead-end; nothing in sight except a lone rock. Biting the tip of his thumb nervously, he tapped his staff harshly against the towering boulder. There was a rumbling of sorts; the sound of stones grinding against one another as the boulder slid to the side revealing a hidden entrance. "He's not going to like this one bit…" he groaned stepping within, the entryway sealing behind him.

Jaken waddled up a short flight of stairs until he was greeted by a small door. Quietly he turned the knob, a heavy, low hanging banner draping before him. Cautiously he lifted the soft material, gazing down an extravagantly decorated hallway. Shoving the banner to the side he pressed on, his demeanor almost entirely different from before; his confidence beaming as he practically strutted down the brightly lit hall. Slowly, but surely he made his way to the end of the strip, his feet stopping before a large closed entrance.

The doors to the room were rather gaudy; gold etchings were carved deep into the solid wood, illustrious patterns brightly gleaming in the light. Clearing his throat, he poised his knuckles before him, his skin tightly stretched over his bones. "Here goes nothing," he muttered before rasping his knuckles firmly against its splendor, his other hand turning the crystal knob. "My Lord-" he called out, his feet immediately halting in place. Jaken attempted to avert his eyes as he felt an instant sense of regret for his bold decision to enter without permission.

Atop an amassed mountain of silken sheets and decorative cushions, heaved the body of an unknown goddess divine. Her long raven hair matted against her rosy cheeks as she moaned with desire. Two snow white hands could be seen gripping her large mountainous breasts from behind, his fingers flexing tightly against her olive complexion. "Mooooore" she seductively demanded as she roughly forced her hips against his firm figure. "Give me mooooore…" With each sway of her body, the golden chains that hung from her pierced nipples chimed against one another; them almost signifying her limit nearing. Her digits dug deep within the mattress as she felt him sink his sharp fangs forcefully into her shoulder, his silvery hair draping along her heated flesh. She moaned as she felt his soft tongue press into her tender skin, her entire body being overcome by a wave of both pleasure and pain. Her mouth hung agape, a small stream of saliva trailing down her chin, as her muscles deep within her warmth tightened along his length.

Sesshomaru reeled back his head, his hair sweeping back like a snowy avalanche, as he pulled her tightly against him; his body and mind relishing the moment as a rush like no other flooded his loins. With a loud groan, he swiftly pulled his member out from her warmth, roughly throwing the mysterious beauty before him. Forcing his engorged manhood deep within her mouth, he allowed his load to erupt, his juices overflowing from her ruby lips. "Swallow," he commanded her, his icy gaze challenging her to defy him. Licking her swollen lips, she accepted his present; gladly ingestion his fluids. Standing from the bed, he slowly grabbed a piece of sheer material from the floor and tossed it to her. "Leave us now," he said wrapping himself within a silky robe.

The woman slid from the bed, beads of sweat gliding down her stunning figure. Slowly she sauntered towards the door, her body still chiming with each step. Momentarily she paused to scowl down at Jaken's small figure, her emerald eyes cutting his deeply. "You wreck everything" she said irritably as she brushed past him, one of her curvaceous hips shoving him to the side. Wrapping the cloth around her gorgeous figure, she leisurely strode out of sight.

"Jaken, what is the meaning of this?" questioned the man as he pulled his long silver tresses out from within the cloak, his many strands cascading down his back like a waterfall.

"My, my Lord," stuttered Jaken. "We seem to have run into a slight…" he paused, "…complication." Sesshomaru scowled, his eyes piercing Jaken's very soul. "The girl, the girl Kagura has become… compromised. She will not be suitable for auction tomorrow." Tightly closing his eyes, he prayed for his lord's wrath to be swift and painless. His ears were greeted with silence. Peaking one eye open, he chanced a quick glance across at the striking man before him. He was instantly met with a look of pure ire and felt his heart nearly stop. "Ah, but the girl Kagome, she should be ripe for the taking!" he proclaimed, his hands braced above his head as if he expected to be struck. "Jinenji is moving her for safe keeping to your study, for you to examine her if you feel the need. I assure you my Lord; she will be made ready in time for tomorrow and will fetch quite the price. I'm sure she'll fetch more than double what we were promised in our initial agreement." Once again Jaken waited for his master to respond.

"Good," replied the man as he swept past Jaken down the hall.

Jinenji's feet were slow and heavy, with each passing step Kagome could hear the floor creak below his weight. Unsure of where she was headed, she tried desperately to make a mental map of every hall and room they passed. When the time came, she would be ready. She could tell Jinenji wasn't a cruel man, perhaps just misguided and easily manipulated due to his simplicity. Perhaps she could convince him to let her go or trick him into allowing her to escape. As she rolled her thoughts around in her mind, she felt the towering giant come to a gradual stop.

They had entered a small room, but very heavily furnished. The walls were lined with various books of all different colours and sizes, their many spines coating nearly every inch of the wall, save for a small nook where a stout loveseat sat. A large chandelier swooped from the ceiling; long thin crystals dangled from its mighty frame, casting glowing orbs along the walls in all directions. At the center of the room stood a large green enclosure, it resembling that of a massive birdcage. The cage had clear, bright green bars and contained a large pile of silky pillows scattered across its base. Kagome's eyes raced about the room, her mind enchanted by the décor. It wasn't until she felt herself being hurdled against the soft heap that she realized she'd lost herself in everything, and was once more trapped behind bars.

"Wait!" she cried, trying to thrust herself up from the mound. "You don't have to do this!" Jinenji looked at the slender girl through the bars, her tiny frame struggling to get her footing. He watched as she wrapped her thin fingers against the jade bars and stared at him pleadingly. "Please help me; I only want to go home. I swear I'll never tell anyone about anything. I swear I'll take it to my grave. I'll do anything." Kagome swallowed hard at the thought of what _"anything"_ could imply. She waited patiently for any hint that he might adhere to her request. For a moment she thought she may have seen a flicker in his eyes, some kind of sign that he would assist her in her escape, however it was gone the moment she heard the steps of another enter the room.

"Take your leave," spoke the man in a hushed tone as he swiftly made his way to the empty seat. Sitting softly on its cushions, he crossed one of his long legs over the other, his robe hanging agape across his chest; his many love bites exposed for all to see. Nodding, Jinenji made his way to the door, dragging the woman Kagura along with him and ducked out of sight. "You must be thirsty," he stated before making a motion towards the door. "Rin, pour her something to drink."

Kagome looked to the door, as a small child peered into the room, her long hair tangling against her freckled face. Sluggishly she crept inside, her steps awkward as she tried her best to balance a heavy looking tea set atop a silver tray. Wobbling slightly, she placed the tray on the ground and poured the hot liquid from the teapot's narrow spout. Smiling shyly, she held the cup out to Kagome, her eyes as warm as the sun. Kagome stared at the cup nervously an unfamiliar scent escaping it; did she dare trust anything from these people? What if the drink was poison? "Do you not like tea?" the young girl asked quietly. Kagome's eyes darted from the cup to Rin's face, a dejected look crossing it. "I'm still learning how to properly brew tea, but I'm sure it'll taste better than it smells." Kagome reach between the bars timidly and took the cup, her head bowing in thanks to the girl; she was indeed very thirsty. Still staring at the tea, she debated whether it was wise to drink it. Once more her eyes darted to the girl. The little girl smiled sweetly at her. Defeated by the kindness of the girl, Kagome took a small sip. She was surprised to find it very sweet, not at all what she had pictured. The small girl picked up the tray and shakily left the room.

Gaining some courage, she looked to the robed man. "Why am I here?" she asked, pressing the warm cup to her lips as she took another sip.

"You are here because I wish it," he replied matter-of-factly.

"That's not an appropriate answer. Why am I here and where are we anyway?" she questioned. Sesshomaru sat in silence watching as irritation flickered throughout her expression, his golden eyes looking her over. "This place isn't normal; you can't just keep people locked away in cages like this, it's inhumane." Kagome could feel her frustration growing. Why wouldn't he respond; what did he want from her?

Getting up, Sesshomaru slowly walked about the outside of the cage eying her more closely; his golden orbs scanning her flesh as thoroughly as he could. Kagome felt his eyes lingering on her nude form, her suddenly becoming aware of her bareness again. Feeling self-conscious, she placed the cup down and replaced it with a pillow, her clutching it tightly before her. "What are you planning on doing with me…" she asked as she continued her barrage of questions, "…or any of the people downstairs for that matter?" Still she was greeted with silence from her inspector. "HEY!" she yelled, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"You really are a noisy one," he murmured to himself quietly. "How old are you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, especially if you won't answer me," she retorted crossly. Turning her face away from the sight of him, she thrust her nose upwards, a sign of her defiance.

"Very disobedient as well," he commented as he returned to his perch atop of the loveseat, him crossing his legs while examining his long claws. "I suppose you will have to do."

"What are you even talking about?! Answer my questions damn it; I deserve answers!" Kagome demanded as one of her hands gripped a lone bar tightly. "You can't just do as you-" Kagome shook her head slightly, her vision seeming a little off. Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked ahead trying to regain her bearings, everything looking a little blurry. Once more she shook her head, trying to throw the cloudiness from her mind. "What did you do to me?" she finally asked, looking horrified at the cup beside her.

"I didn't do anything," Sesshomaru said uncrossing his legs. Steadily rising to his feet he began heading towards the door. Kagome slid down into a couching position, her vision now rapidly beginning to spin about. "It was nice meeting you," he commented, closing the door behind him. Falling to her side, Kagome could feel all of her limbs grow heavier with each passing second. She tied to force herself up but was only greeted with disappointment. It was only a matter of time before Kagome found herself entirely incapacitated; her world turning black.

A/N:

I couldn't resist a sexy scene with Sesshomaru. ;) Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.


	3. Restraint Is An Unknown Word

Everything was shrouded in darkness as a lone door slowly creaked open. An anonymous shadow popped its head into the room, its presence unknown to anyone. Staring off into the blackness, the visitor silently crept through the door frame and into the chamber, the peaceful sound of breathing being its guide. Slowly it got closer to the unsuspecting person slumbering within, it being careful not to trip over anything in its path. With mischievous hands poised above the person's body, it suddenly lunged against the sleeping figure, tearing a large comforter from the enormous bed. "Gotcha!" it declared as it whipped the blanket into the air and stared down at the person below.

"Fucking hell Miroku! Do you know what time it is!" yelled the person as he attempted to forcefully retrieve the quilted blanket, his golden eyes glaring up at the devilish intruder. "What the fuck is your problem!"

Miroku stared unwavering at the silver haired man before him, his expression laced with disappointment as he let out a loud sigh. "Do _you_ know what time it is?" he called back, a hint of sarcasm mixed in with his tone. Making his way to the large pane windows, he rapidly pulled the curtains open, a burst of sunlight blinding them both. Pulling a pillow over his head, the man groaned irritably. "Come now Inuyasha, you can't stay in here all day. You know as well as I do that we have to attend the slavers auction. Now that Kik-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" he bellowed, throwing his pillow harshly toward Miroku, the unimpressed man easily dodging the sloppy throw. "…don't ever say her name around me anymore…" he groaned quietly.

Clearing his throat, he started again, this time his wording a little more considerate. "Seeing as _that_ individual is no longer here, you really do need someone else to help around this place. You can't keep spending your days drinking and sulking away in this room. Who's going to take care of this place, or Shippo; he needs proper guidance. You can't just let a boy of his age go running around without supervision. Think of all the trouble he could get into. You have quite literally scared off any professional help within the area with that nasty personality of yours. The only remaining recruits that are left are those of forced servitude." Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Inuyasha sternly.

"Tch, that kid'll be fine," he scoffed. Sitting up, Inuyasha slowly pushed himself from his bed, his tall frame standing to its side. Reaching his arms out above himself, he let out a deep yawn, his exposed muscles stretching from their tightened state in the light.

"Nevertheless; you agreed to attend the auction to find a suitable housekeeper, and attend you will." Inuyasha made a face in mockery of his comment, his great displeasure very apparent as he rolled his eyes and mimicked Miroku in a childish manner. Reaching into a nearby closet he pulled a few hanging garments from within and tossed them toward Inuyasha, him abruptly heading for the door. "Get dressed, we're already late." Closing the door behind him, the man strode away, the sound of his footsteps becoming softer with each passing second.

"Tch, fucking meddlesome Miroku…" he grumbled softly to himself, his sight landing on the clothes heaped on the bed. "…who does he think he is…" he muttered. Slowly his expression softened a little, his small white ears flattening slightly against his head. "…damn that guy…" Inuyasha picked up a garment and pulled it over his head, it getting caught on his ears awkwardly. After struggling with the fabric for a moment or two, he let out a frustrated sigh as he forced his head through as well as his two arms. "What a fucking chore…"

Looking at the people gathered about the trading grounds, Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He hated larger crowds; he hated the way that everyone was so jammed packed together, and the way that their combined smells would overpower his sensitive nose. "This was a bad idea," he said turning on his heel to leave.

"Not so fast," replied Miroku, placing a firm hand against his shoulder, his grip tight. "Don't think I'm going to let you leave so easily. You've made it this far, you can make it the rest of the way." At the sight of his words not getting through to him, he added a quiet note of instigation, "…unless it's too much for the great Inuyasha to handle." Miroku knew his pride wouldn't allow for such a comment to pass and waited expectantly for Inuyasha's predictable retort.

Shedding Miroku's hand like an old skin, Inuyasha whipped around his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted slightly, "Like hell!" Charging forward, he forced his way into the crowded mob of people. Inuyasha and Miroku pushed hard against the throng of individuals before them, the platform nearly in sight ahead of them. "Damnit, I can't see anything," barked Inuyasha as he tried to shove yet another civilian out of the way, his vision blocked by the man's head.

"That's because there's nothing to see you idiot; there's nothing on display," called a voice from behind them. There, standing proud was Kouga, his bright blue eyes glaring strongly at Inuyasha as if they meant to cut right through him. "What are you doing here dog breath?" he inquired as he folded his strong arms tightly across his chest, his eyes narrowing in an attempt to intimidate Inuyasha. They had what one would call a _complicated relationship,_ in which neither could resist prompting a childish quarrel between them.

"Fuck off Kouga, I don't have time to waste on you," he retorted dismissing the insignificant person. Waving his hand nonchalantly in his face, Inuyasha attempted to continue moving through the crowded area in hopes of reaching the platform.

Kouga's jaw went slack for a mere moment before shaking his head and resuming his usual habit of shooting his mouth. "Oh, really; If you're here, then does that mean that you've finally come to the realization that no one wants to be around a mangy mutt like you?" he scoff, arrogance in his tone. He watched at Inuyasha paused, his ears perking at his comment. "Did you come all the way out here just to buy yourself some companions? What, the last one wasn't a good enough example for you as to why you should be alone? Wasn't she a good enough reason for you to stay far, far, away from people?" Kouga grinned darkly, his short white fangs peeking out along his lips as he pretended to examine his fingers casually.

Inuyasha let out a ferocious growl as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Today's the day that I finally kick the shit out of you, you piece of crap!" Inuyasha lunged forward, his claws drawn with the intent to decimate as he barred his sharp fangs at Kouga.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled as his fist harshly fell upon the young hanyou's head. "CONTROL YOURSELF! And if you can't, then be cognizant that I will; I'll return the restraining beads back to your neck and force you to co-operate." Inuyasha lowered his hand, a menacing hiss escaping his mouth. Miroku knew he shouldn't interfere, however he also knew Inuyasha could not afford to be barred from the common grounds of the city, and a fight among the civilians would surely result in such.

Still revealing his fangs, Inuyasha took a slight step back, him desperately trying to regain control of his temper. "You better fucking watch your back Kouga, Miroku won't always be here to keep me from kicking your ass." Pushing forward, he disappeared into the crowd leaving Miroku and Kouga in each other's company.

"Why do you always have to be like that? I understand that the two of you don't get along, but that was a really low blow you just dealt; you know that was highly unnecessary and very inappropriate, especially considering where we are."

"Tch, he deserved it…"

"So why are _you_ here Kouga? You hardly need any assistance around your manor, last I heard your estate had to practically beat people to keep them away. If that's the case, why would you be looking for assistance from such a place as this? Better yet, why you yourself? This hardly seems like the type of place for a young Lord such as you; why not send someone in your stead." Miroku stared at the demon boy curiously, his one hand stroking his chin softly.

Kouga stiffed and stood still, him clearly awkward with the line of questioning. Looking away from Miroku's eyes, he stared in a random directly as he chewed on his lip anxiously. "…I heard there was a rare jewel being presented today…" he muttered quietly, a faint blush creeping along his face as he shifted slightly in place.

"What? A rare jewel?" inquired Miroku as he raised one eyebrow curiously at Kouga's comment.

Kouga cleared his throat. "There's a special event being put on today and a rare item will be put up for auction by Lord Sesshomaru. Apparently that's why the place is as crowded as it currently is; everyone is waiting to see what this precious item is that Sesshomaru has brought to the slave trade."

Their conversation was cut short as the crowd before them roared with unexpected interest. The two men intrigued by the sudden development, pushed through the crowd and joined Inuyasha along the front of the platform, Sesshomaru standing tall atop the stage. Reaching out a hand, he motioned for the rambunctious crowd to silence themselves as he waited patiently. Slowly the crowd began to hush, their eyes all drawn to the silver haired demon, his face emotionless as usual.

"I suppose you are all anxious to see what I have brought," he announced. "Jaken," he called, his fingers curling in gesture for him to come forth. The tiny man waddled forward, his staff and a long golden chain in his hands, the end of which was still concealed behind a thick curtain.

Jaken cleared his throat as he looked on the horde proudly, his lips curled into a crooked smile. "Too long have you been stuck with the lowly scraps of the gutter; your companions tainted and unsightly. Too long have you waited for something outside of the average; a creature of beauty and refinement with a body as honest as a new born child. Today we bring you an item from wealth that has yet to be taught the ways of the world. With eyes of pure sapphire and hair as dark as the raven's feathers, I bring you a child like no other. Out with the old, in with the new; I give you the unsullied flower of the meadows; I give you, Kagome! " he declared, yanking the golden chain roughly; a chained and gagged girl stumbling forward, her falling to her knees before the large crowd. The crowd roared in response, the buyers all too thrilled with the _item_ before them.

Jaken released his hold on the chain, it dropping to the ground with a noisy clunk. The chain had been attached to a large collar placed tightly around her neck. The girl kneeled with her ankles and wrists separately bound together, her current circumstances setting in. Tears poured from her eyes innocently as she realized her nude form had been exposed for all to see. Stepping behind her, Jaken place a foot firmly against her back and shoved it hard into her spine, forcing her to drop on all fours. He kept his foot on the small of her back as he tugged the chain from her neck towards himself, her back forced to arch in compliance. Kagome tried to cry out in desperation, however the large plastic ball in her mouth wouldn't allow for much more than her saliva to permeate her stretched lips; sluggishly it oozed down her chin.

"See how firm her breasts are," he announced as one of his hands encircled her small lump of flesh. As he squeezed crudely, her nipples become erect at the foreign touch. Kagome shook her head in distress, the crowd only becoming more engrossed by her protests. Jaken removed his hand, small red marks remaining when his fingers used to be. Shoving her shoulder roughly, Kagome fell backwards; her legs spread open towards the crowd.

Inuyasha looked away from the spectacle; true, she was beautiful and desirable, but he hadn't come for such a trophy. He was only there for one reason, and it was for someone to watch over the stray kid he'd picked up. He had no use for a companion that would be untrustworthy and would eventually betray him. As the show progressed he could feel a wave of nausea washing him, the scent of overwhelming lust and desire rising up among the crowd. Gripping his nose strongly he leaned towards Miroku's ear. "How much longer do we have to be here? I have better things to do than stare at one on Sesshomaru's filthy wenches," he whined.

Kouga turned his head and stared at Inuyasha disbelievingly. "You have got to be kidding me. Do you have issues getting it up or something dog turd? How can you not want a piece of that?" Kouga pointed up at the platform expectantly. Jaken had been in the process of demonstrating how pink and untouched her genitalia were. In order to show how _honest_ her body was, he pressed his staff harshly against the space between her thighs, liquid moistening the rod instantly as he rubbed it against her opening. The girl arched her back uncontrollably, her body responding according to the new found pleasure. Tears continued to pour from her eyes, her being overcome with a multitude of shame and longing; feelings she'd never known until now. For a moment Inuyasha was distracted by the scene playing out before him, however it didn't take long before he regained his train of thought and reminded himself the girl was no more than a whore on display.

"Tch, I suppose if I was as desperate as you, something like that might be pleasing." Staring at him with a smug grin playing across his face, Inuyasha watched as Kouga turned red from embarrassment.

Unable to endure Inuyasha's heated stare, he looked back to the demonstration on the platform. "You're only saying that because you probably can't afford her and even if you could, a mangy mutt like you wouldn't know how to use her properly. Only someone incapable of satisfying a girl like that would even consider leaving. You must have serious issues getting it up."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth angrily, "Say that again you piece of sh-"

"We will start the bidding at 5,000 gold," boomed Jaken's voice in the background. "Do I have 5,000 gold?" Jaken was met with numerous raised hands, various voices calling out prices far beyond the starting bid. Smiling with glee he began to take note of the steadily rising price of the girl lying fatigued beside him, her chest heaving rapidly as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

"Whatever dog breath; just stay out of it. I'll take her home and show her what it's like to be with a real man. Just go home with your tail between your legs and play house with that stray you brought back with you." Dismissing him, Kouga entered into the bidding war, a look of eagerness in his eyes.

"Why you-"

"INUYASHA!" yelled Miroku, him almost feeling ignored. "We don't have time for this; we came here for a reason. This isn't the time or place for you to get into a bickering match with Kouga. We'll wait for this to wrap up and look for a suitable caretaker for Shippo afterwards."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku darkly. He knew he was right, he usually was, but it appalled him to think that both Miroku and Kouga could be permitted to triumph in an argument with him more than twice in one day. Slowly he could hear Jaken counting down to set the final bid in place, Kouga being the victor of the bidding war at 15,000 gold. As Jaken raised his staff to signal the end of the bidding, Inuyasha raised his hand high into the air as he spoke loudly. "20 gold and the family sword, Tessaiga." Inuyasha's golden eyes stared intently at Sesshomaru, his gaze burning; he knew he'd just won the item in question.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched as Inuyasha's words registered in his mind, the entirety of the crowd hushed by his bid. "Sold," declared Sesshomaru, not even waiting for Jaken to say anything.

Kouga stared at Inuyasha wide-eyed with disbelief, his mouth hanging agape at the unexpected turn of events. "Wha-"

Miroku punched Inuyasha hard on the head, his fist leaving an instant lump among his silver tresses. "YOU IDIOT!" he yelled, storming off into the crowd.

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Inuyasha walked towards the stairs that led up to the platform's surface, his prize awaiting him to claim it. Part way up the steps he paused and looked down triumphantly at Kouga, the demon sporting an expression he'd desperately wanted to see for a while. "I guess you won't be having a piece of _that_ after all," he said with an expression of pure arrogance.

A/N:

Phew, took me a while, but Chapter 3 is finally out. :) I hope you guys like it.


	4. Karma's A Bitch

Inuyasha slowly made his way up the stairs, the timeworn wood creaking loudly with each step that he took. Leisurely he made his way to the center of the platform, his _prize_ lying upon the rotting floorboards. Although he had been watching her from the square, he'd never truly gazed upon her face; he supposed now would be as good a time as ever. Fixating his gaze on her, he tried to ascertain her features more clearly.

For a brief moment he was taken aback, him resisting the urge to reel away from the girl before him and vacate the platform immediately. Inuyasha swallowed down hard, his saliva catching in his throat like a hefty dry pill; she bore a remarkably strong resemblance to someone he once knew. He struggled in vain to maintain his composure as he felt his face becoming increasingly hot, his ears making out the distinctive booming sound of his heart pounding wildly. Inuyasha grimaced as he could feel himself being overcome by a massive wave of emotions, all of which he was rightly ill prepared for.

Immediately his eyes darted around frantically as he fought the urge to look more closely at the girl's naked figure. Alas he was at a loss for she practically beamed against her grimy surroundings, her presence drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Her skin was as pale as the moon and all but glowed against the molding wood, her ink black hair fanning out below her slender frame. Quickly his eyes zipped away, his golden pools searching for anything else to focus on. Sadly his vision was caught by none other than the supple mounds of flesh that graced her upper torso, her breasts jostling with each breath she took. He stared at the delicate pinkness surrounding her nipples, the colour resembling that of pale cherry blossoms. He could feel the heat of his blood continuing to seep into his face. Once more his eyes darted away, him silently praying for them to find something less _intense_ to gaze upon; his prayers were unanswered. Gold clashed against cerulean as his vision melded into her own, him almost being hypnotized by her penetrating gaze. Inuyasha stared at her somewhat awestruck, him almost not hearing Jaken's elated words.

"Already enraptured by her, are you?" he asked, his bony elbow nudging Inuyasha in jest. "In just a few short moments she'll be all yours for the taking. I'm sure you have a great deal of things planned for this one." Jaken nudged Inuyasha again, his eyebrows waggling at his insinuations.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly, him trying to cast her grasp on his senses aside as he brushed Jaken's elbow away. Gradually he could feel himself regaining control of the situation. Glaring at Jaken harshly, he tossed a small pouch at him and loosened the sheathed sword from his waist, one of his hands holding it out in front of himself. "Whatever, just take this damn thing and let's finish up. I have more important things to do." Unable to resist, he snuck another quick glance at the girl from the corner of his eye, him fighting to preserve his regained self-control as he struggled to not get too lost in her beauty. He could tell having such a girl in his home would prove to be very challenging; her presence would assuredly inconvenience him in more ways than he would like. Despite that, he couldn't deny that being able to lay claim to such a girl certainly would have its benefits; it would surely drive his adversary, Kouga, senseless. If nothing else, that would give him at least a sense of gratification in retrospect to the tribulations he would now be dealt.

"But of course, after all, I'm sure you want to take your latest purchase out from a try." Jaken reached out a hand to receive the sword from Inuyasha, his other hand holding the golden chain in exchange. Grasping the sword tightly Jaken awaited Inuyasha to do the same. Instead he bent down and hoisted the frail girl atop his shoulder, her smooth skin brushing against his face. It wasn't until their skin had come into contact that he felt a slip in his restraint once more. Turning his head to the opposite side that the girl was on, Inuyasha tried to not be influenced by the strong scent of lustiness that was wafting from between the girl's thighs. As he made his way back to the stairs, he desperately strained to keep his own arousal in check, him being unsure as to whether or not he could be trusted with a girl in such a state.

Upon reaching the final step he made a point to make one last final comment to Kouga before departing for his home, his willpower wavering. "Don't worry Kouga; I'll make good use of her." With that, Inuyasha walked off into the crowd, his destination known.

A/N:

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update the story. I was reviewing a few of my previous chapters the other day and realized that none of my page breaks have been showing up. I've been spending the past few days trying to find a way to show time lapses, and no matter what I do, nothing is showing up. I feel like it's probably super easy and I'm just not getting it. :( If someone could tell me how to do it, it would be much appreciated. That aside, I hope you enjoy today's update. I know it's a little short, but I promise to have more soon. :)


	5. Calling Your Bluff

Still carrying the subdued girl on his shoulder, Inuyasha pushed the front door open, his eyes scanning the outside of the building intently. Trudging cautiously through the entrance, he forced the door closed with a loud thud. For a brief moment he stared off into the abys before him, his eyes narrowing in adjustment to the darkness; them attempting to discern various objects in the bleak corridor. Slowly he made his way down the long hallway, his ears searching for the faintest sound of another person. "I guess he's not here," he mumbled to himself, a hint of relief in his tone. He couldn't deny that he was somewhat thankful that the young demon child was nowhere to be found for the time being. His wavering discipline was embarrassing to say the least, and the last thing he needed was to give that brat something to mock him for.

He paused outside an open doorway, his gaze landing on the uncomfortably shifting heap atop his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath; an exasperated sigh escaping him soon after. His soft ears flattened against his skull in disapproval.

What a mess he had gotten himself into.

Inuyasha entered the room, him quickly crossing its floor to the only lone object within its empty walls; an unmade bed. With ease he tossed the girl down upon the bare mattress, her releasing a muffled whine in protest at the coarseness of material against her delicate skin. The springs of the bed squeaked and squealed in response, almost as if to answer her objection on the matter. Reaching a clawed hand out, he removed the chains that bound her. He had only just removed the gag from her mouth when she scurried to the opposite end of the bed. Desperately she tried to shield herself from his view, her hands gripping against her body however she could. A look of both panic and disgust was written across her face as she stared back at him, her vision unwavering. It was clear that she felt a strong sense of repugnance towards him.

For a moment he felt a pang of guilt rise up within himself. He felt guilty for both allowing his eyes to eat their fill of her on the stage earlier, and for the fact that he had felt so turned on at her body's seductiveness brought on by Jaken's prompting. Here he was fighting his most primal urges, when she must have felt terrified. Inuyasha slowly inched a hand toward her crouching mass in the corner to comfort her.

Kagome swatted his hand away aggressively, her eyes darkening in anger. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, her face flaring up. "You think that just because you traded some cheap trinket and a few coins for me that it makes me yours? Well I have news for you, I don't care who you think you are, I am not some sex slave that you can keep at your beck and call; I am _not_ sleeping with you!" Kagome scowled at Inuyasha, her assumptions of him quite set.

Inuyasha stared at her, shock reflecting in his expression; never had a woman raised her tone to him in such a manner before. Better yet, never had someone blatantly rejected his consideration to such an extent before. It wasn't long before the concern he'd felt had completely diminished, it replacing itself with a darker, more heated emotion. "Why you little…"he started as anger began swelling deep within him. He could feel his blood pounding within his veins as he shed his good intentions aside. Quickly he reached across the creaky bed and grabbed her arm, him forcing her down below him against the gritty mattress; its spring crying out at the sudden change in weight. Pinning her in place, Inuyasha leaned his face down towards her own, his sharp white fangs barring down at her.

Kagome leaned forward as she intensely glared back at him, her eyes beckoning him to do his worst. "Do it, I dare you," she goaded him.

Inuyasha could feel himself giving into temptation when something suddenly caught his attention. Quickly his ears started to swivel back and forth, them detecting the distinct sound of something approaching. "Tch. Consider yourself lucky, I have something more important to deal with," he grumbled as he released his hold on her and stepped back from the mattress. Slowly he trudged toward the door, his figure momentarily pausing in the doorframe. "You might as well get used to the way things are around here; you're not going anywhere." With that, he slammed the door shut behind him; the unnerving sound of a loud lock clicking into place followed his departure.

Kagome remained frozen in place where he'd left her, her body laying as stiff as a board against the course mesh of the mattress, her gaze transfixed on the ceiling where his face had once loomed above her. Kagome took a deep breath; she hadn't realized she had been holding it until now. A small smile creased across her face as she started to nervously chuckle to herself. "Well, that went well…" she muttered quietly. Suddenly she could feel her eyes pricking, a slight pool of moisture collect below them. Slowly warm tears slither down the side of her face like a gentle stream, their salty bodies absorbing into her dark, raven hair. Covering her eyes with her hands she tried to drown out the world as she could hear her once chuckles slowly slip into an onslaught of hiccups and smothered sobs. "It's okay… it's going to be okay," she repeated continuously as she tried to muffle her sobs. "I'm going to be alright… everything's going to be okay…" She could feel her face grow warmer still as her words began to slur into incomprehensible jargon, her sobbing overwhelming herself entirely. "It's going to be alright… I'm going to be alright…"

A/N:

Let the fun begin (cackles maniacally). Hey guys, hope you like my latest chapter. :) Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, I'm dying to hear some more feedback.


	6. More Flies With Honey

Kagome stared blankly at the pale ceiling above her, her eyes blood shot and sore. The ceiling was white and bare, no decoration or design was noticeable. There was nothing to be seen, yet she couldn't pry her tired, dry eyes away from its plain surface. She had been staring up at it for quite some time now, though she couldn't quite discern how long it had really been; the previous night she had been a sobbing mess, her only relief being that she had exhausted herself to the point of crying oneself to sleep. Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly as a ray of light thrust its way past the foliage outside a nearby window, it peaking its way into the vacant room.

Rolling onto her side, she huddled into a little ball as she recollected the previous day's dealings; a strong sense of dread settling deep within her. She was cold, hungry, dehydrated and filthy. She could feel her eyes pricking once more, however she had no more tears to shed within her. Her situation was hopeless and she contemplated how long before her captor would return to have his way with her. She rubbed her wrist gently, a thick bruise developing along its slender form from where he'd held her down against the bed. He was a terrifying monster, and there was nothing she could do to fend him off; she was indeed at his mercy. Too weak and tired, too small and frail; should he choose to approach her again she would not be able to bluff her way out, nor would she be quite so lucky the next time for him to become distracted and leave. Kagome released a deep sigh. If only she had been more obedient, if only she'd done as she'd been told. Her mind was drowning in thoughts of "what if" and "if only," and she could feel herself delving deeper and deeper into a depression. She hated that she'd thought to be rebellious, for had she never done so, she would not be in the situation she was in now.

She missed her manor; the lush gardens around her home and her soft warm bed. She missed the sense of safety and security; that she didn't need to be in a constant state of fear. She missed the people in her life; her mother, grandfather and brother. She missed warm meals and her beautiful clothes. Looking back, had she ever truly appreciated any of it? Memories of herself being ignorant and acting spoiled flitted around her mind like butterflies on the breeze, each one making her feel more miserable than the last. A strong feeling of shame was beginning to well up within her. How had she managed to have everything and never appreciate it; how had she been so loved and never conveyed her thanks? Kagome let out another deep exhale and closed her eyes tight. She couldn't help but feel as though everything was a result of her poor nature up until this point. Perhaps she deserved all that was happening to her now.

"Keep doing that and all kinds of happiness will escape you," spoke a voice from behind her. Kagome rolled over slightly, her eyes glancing over her shoulder at the doorway. The door creaked open as a young woman pushed her way into the room. She was tall and lean, but had a slightly more muscular look about her. She had warm brown eyes and dark chestnut hair in a tight ponytail. She had a refreshing air about her as her long blue dress swayed whilst she walked toward the bed. As the woman looked about the room her expression became a little perturbed and a vision of disappointment graced her face, her pursing her lips slightly in response. "That Inuyasha; he certainly doesn't know how to treat a girl. I mean, he could have at least given you a pillow for your head and a blanket for you to cover up with," proclaimed the woman as she pulled down a fabric that had been draped on her shoulder and shook her head in reproach. She quickly unfolded the thick material and held it out before her. Softening her expression a little she began to speak once more. "I'm Sango; I'll be the one helping you adjust to your new surroundings for the next few days." She smiled sweetly as she prompted for Kagome to move towards the fabric in her hands. "You must be cold and hungry. Why don't we get you into a hot bath and a decent meal in you?" Kagome stared at her for a moment longer before sinking back against the mattress; she was in no mood for lies or games. She had clearly been bought with the intent of being a personal whore, and she had no interest in making herself easily acquired or prepared.

"You don't have to fake sincerity; I know what you all see me as…" Kagome stared blankly at the wall, her trying to mentally drown out the woman's voice.

"What we see you as? I'm pretty sure you're human, there aren't too many other things you could be beyond that, and trust me, I would know. Come, let's get you cleaned up."

"No," Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes.

By now the woman's patience was running low. She had tried being nice, and Kagome was being nothing short of difficult. "Fine then!" she exclaimed as she threw the fabric to the ground and pushed through the door, her slamming it shut behind her.

Kagome half listened as the girl's loud stomps trailed off down the hall. Should she try and make a run for it? How far could she get before someone would come after her? She was in the process of running various thoughts through her mind when she heard the girl's loud footsteps once more heading in her direction. "Of course escape was a stupid idea," she quietly mumbled to herself.

The woman peeled back into the room, a large steaming bucket in one hand and a sponge in the other. "If you won't go to the bath, then I guess it can't be helped; the bath will just have to come to you." The woman knelt beside the bed and dipped the sponge deep within the steaming water, air bubbles rising to the surface as it became engorged with fluids. Wringing out the sponge thoroughly she place it gently against Kagome's back and softly began to rub at the dirty patches along her grubby flesh. Kagome stiffed at the sudden heat against her skin, but soon relaxed against the woman's gentle touch. "It must have been hard," she cooed softly as she re-submerged the sponge in the piping hot water. "It must be so hard being in a new place where you don't know anyone and don't know who to trust." Sango slowly wrung the water from the sponge and continued to softly rub at the filth across her body. "I know we just met, but you can talk to me about anything and I'll listen." Once more Sango pressed the sponge deep within the steaming liquid, the sponge expanding to twice its size. Cautiously she placed her hand on Kagome's head and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Won't you please trust me and come take a proper bath? You'll feel more at ease once you're all cleaned up and have something in your belly." Kagome lay unmoving on the mattress, her back still facing Sango.

Sango let out a gentle sigh and started toward the door, her feeling somewhat disappointed that her sincerity was unable to reach the young girl behind her. She was feeling so dejected that she almost didn't notice the mild tug on her skirt. Turning her head slightly she saw her hem caught within the grasp of Kagome's small hand.

"I… I'll come," she whispered softly, her words nearly inaudible.

Sango smiled as she picked up the material she had tossed previously onto the floor. Once more she held it out openly toward the girl, her waiting to wrap it delicately around her. "Come, the bathroom is only down the hall. I will take you there." She waited patiently as Kagome awkwardly pulled herself from the scratchy mattress.

Kagome looked up anxiously at Sango, her unsure as to whether or not this unfamiliar person could really be trusted. Relying on an unknown stranger, who appeared to be on good terms with her captor, made her want to be more skeptical; however she couldn't deny her gut feeling, which strongly urged her to have faith in her. Giving in to the latter of the two, Kagome forced herself upwards and stepped towards Sango.

"Atta girl," she quietly whispered as she quickly wrapped the material around Kagome's naked form. "Follow me; I'll take you to the bath." Sango rushed out the door, her almost seeming more desperate to leave the room than Kagome. Kagome stood in place as she glanced about the empty room one last time. Taking a deep breath she fastened her eyes on the empty door frame before her; did she dare follow the new girl? It could very well be a trick or a trap, but at that point, to what end? She was already caught; there would be no point in fooling her now. She held her breath in anticipation. Sango popped her head back into the room, a look of confusion on her face as one of her fingers beckoned Kagome to approach, "Come on now; don't be afraid." Nodding her head solemnly, Kagome obediently followed.

Peeking her head out of the doorframe, Kagome looked about the world outside of what had been her prison. Everything had been shrouded in darkness the previous night; she'd never truly had an opportunity to look around at her surroundings until now. The hall was beautifully decorated; long paintings hung across the walls depicting gorgeous landscapes, while tall brass candelabras lined the space between them. Each picture boasted unique sceneries from which she had never seen before. The floor was made of a gorgeous hardwood that beamed below a thick strip of gold embroidered red carpet which led up and down the hall. Kagome was speechless as she slowly walked toward Sango, her eyes practically glued to the walls.

"If nothing else, Inuyasha certainly has good taste," Sango jested. "Now you better hurry or the water will get cold," she practically squealed as she forced Kagome into the unknown room, her closing the door behind them.

Kagome felt blinded upon her entering the room. It was so clean and bright that almost every surface reflected light dazzlingly. The windows had been drawn open and there was an impressive amount of light shining through them, a small breeze flowing through the curtains. The floor of the room was covered in white tiles with small blue flowers in the center of each one, and the walls were beautifully surrounded with embellishments carved deep within them. In the center of the room stood a huge tub overflowing with bubbles, them coating the titles around its feet as large streams of steam wafted up from the liquid within.

Kagome looked at the water nervously, almost as though she half expected something to pop out and bite her. She wasn't sure why she felt so apprehensive of the bubbly mass; after all, it was only perfumed water. Lowering the soft material from around her body, she approached the tub. Carefully she lifted one leg above its ledge, her timidly dipping one toe into the water to test its temperature. Kagome instantly shivered in response, her body signalling her that the water was just right. She was about to place her first foot in completely when she heard a door bang loudly outside of the room.

"Damn it!" yelled the familiar voice of Inuyasha as his steps rapidly thudded in the distance. "Sango; where the hell are you!" he bellowed. He was merely greeted with silence. "SANGO!" he barked.

Sango's expression turned foreboding as she walked toward the entrance of the room. She could hear Inuyasha's heavy footsteps rapidly approaching as she threw the door open. Stepping outside the room she awaited his arrival, her arms outstretched to block the door frame behind her. "What the hell do you want?!" she demanded, anger dripping from her tone.

"Who the fuck gave you permission to let that girl out, hmm, because it certainly wasn't me!" he growled, as he stood tall above her lean frame, him attempting to use his size to intimidate her.

Sango straightened herself up, her refusing to be overwhelmed by the likes of him. "Like hell I'd wait for your permission! If I left things up to you, then the poor thing would starve to death and would be found lying dead in filth."

"I can handle things just fine on my own, I don't need you interfering. Now step out of the way, she's going right back where you found her." Inuyasha attempted to force his way past her, but found her quite unwilling to budge from her current position.

Sango could feel her anger growing. "I will not _step out of the way._ You can't even take care of yourself let alone one self-sufficient demon child. I refuse to leave such a frightened girl in your hands."

"Why you-"

"What seems to be the matter here?" inquired a composed voice behind the enraged Inuyasha.

"Finally, someone who can talk some sense into this idiot," rejoiced Sango as she lowered her arms to rest along her hips. "Miroku, talk some sense into your idiot childhood friend. I have work to do and I certainly don't have the time to put up with his stupidity all day." Sango re-entered the bathroom, the bewildered Kagome sill standing partially in the bath. "Go on now," she instructed, "get into the bath. Miroku's going to talk some sense into that idiot. You just worry about soaking in that tub and he'll worry about getting _him_ sorted out."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth sternly, him desperately trying to suppress his rage. "Don't go mistaking that since you're Miroku's wife that I won't go striking you down right where you stand," he growled low below his breath.

"I'll keep that in mind," she responded sarcastically as she slammed the bathroom door shut in his face.

"Raaaahh!" bellowed Inuyasha in utter frustration, his hands clenched into tight fists. "Damnit Miroku, if you can't keep that bitch in check then neither of you will be welcome here anymore! How dare she talk to me like that in my home!"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha with a disapproving look. "If you acted with some common sense every once and a while, then perhaps she wouldn't feel the need to remind you of how to act in the company of others."

" _How to act in the company of others_ ; that girl in there is a fucking slave! I bought her with these two hands, thus she belongs to me! I don't have to be nice about it!" Inuyasha huffed in anger.

"You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar," responded Miroku in protest as he shook a finger in front of Inuyasha's face mockingly.

"Who's trying to catch anything; she's already caught! She's mine! I went to the auction, I won the bidding and I paid the price, now she belongs to me! That girl doesn't deserve anything close to kindness, especially not with the way she was acting last night!"

Miroku shook his head in disbelief. "God Inuyasha, some days I feel as though your head is filled with wax. That girl in there is clearly afraid; you could at least try to see things through her eyes. From the look and sounds of things the other day, she's obviously not from the bottom of the barrel and probably hasn't seen this side of life. Sango is merely trying to show her some kindness so she becomes more accustomed to things around here. You're certainly not going to get the response you're looking for if you keep acting as you have been. Try showing some patience and understanding."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and glared at the door angrily. "Tch, it's not my problem. Why should I go out of my way to make an arrogant little brat like that feel better about things? So what if she's afraid; she can't just go around expecting people to make things easier on her just because she cries a little and looks pitiful. The world is not so kind." Inuyasha's ears flattened slightly against his head, him remember fragments from his past.

Miroku glanced up as his white ears, him knowing full well what Inuyasha was thinking about. Gently he placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I know she probably lashed out at you last night, but try to be the bigger person here. She probably doesn't expect to be given a caretaker position, she probably thinks you have ulterior motives in mind; she probably thinks you intend to force yourself on her."

"Oh trust me; I know exactly what she thinks I intend to do with her. Tch, as if she'd even be worth looking at," grumbled Inuyasha as he pretended not to have the slightest interest in her.

"Just have patience. Let Sango do her thing and then take things slowly. I'm sure things will work themselves out in time. Just give the girl a little space and compassion."

"Whatever," he grumbled as he shifted from Miroku's grasp and wandered away in irritation "Do whatever you want."

A/N:

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I was away visiting family and only just got back recently. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than my more recent ones in compensation for that. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I also just wanted to say that Inuyasha's character isn't going to be mean forever; he's just a bit of a grumpy-grump at the moment because of "reasons." ;)


End file.
